


Height Difference

by emeraldsapphic



Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Height difference, M/M, ThorBruce Week, ThorBruce Week 2019, soft, thorbruce week day two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsapphic/pseuds/emeraldsapphic
Summary: A height difference can change everything in Bruce’s self esteem.Thorbruce Week Day Two





	Height Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Bad and rushed but hope you’ll like it!!

There’s no denying that Bruce never liked being small.  
He absolutely hated it.

Thor never had a problem with that, he didn’t mind his partner being shorter, it was also kind of cute, the Asgardian always told the scientist.  
Bruce, on the other hand, was long tired of being just cute.

Bruce had always felt out of place among the Avengers; Tony was as small as him but he carried an attitude and a very attractive body, if Bruce had to be completely honest.

Thor never let Bruce think too much about it, and only knowing that Thor liked him could soften his self-hatred. 

Bruce never understood why Thor ended up with him, he was beautiful, sculpted, an actual God, why would he even settle down for him? Thor had laughed when he had expressed his feelings about it to him.

"You're blind, Bruce. If you can't see why, if you can't guess why I am in love with you, why I think you're beautiful, then you're blind."

Bruce had dismissed the sweet words as just love-ridden, he knew Thor loved him, but he knew that he woud never deep down think of himself as highly as Thor apparently thought of him.

To be honest, their sexual life was not bad_ at all,_ and Bruce knew that Thor liked him physically as well.  
He had _proof._

Because of that Bruce found something else he was good at, after gamma rays, that is.

Still, he would never stop hating being shorter than Thor.

xxx

Bruce stood in front of Thor and kissed the top of his head.

He usually did it everyday once at least.

He loved being able to cuddle him, love him, pick him up and hearing his laughter.

He caressed his hair and plays with it, which is easier because his hair is long again.

Thor loved being cuddled and Bruce loved cuddling.

He felt worthy, in his own way, making Thor happy was his Mjolnir.

He felt special.

His height allowed him to look over him and protect him and the fact that Thor had to tip toe to kiss him was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Now Bruce didn’t feel as hopeless and he felt like he could protect Thor if he ever needed to, not like Thor needed it, but just the thought of being able to brought a sense of tranquility that Bruce needed.

He felt like he could finally love Thor just like he wanted to.

Thor never minded anything, he never minded his body _somehow_ and now he didn’t mind him being green.

He never had.

“I am not even human, Bruce. I’m part of a myth. I don’t _do_ normal. I love you just the way you are.“

“I love you, too, more than anything else. I know now that you do, thank you.”

It took him only a couple of years and a height difference change, but he knew deep down that Thor loved him and he loved Thor.


End file.
